


Imaginary Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Boys in Skirts, Developing Relationship, Drugs, Endgame Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inspired by Euphoria (2019), M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, its quite dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jungkook has had a rough life: he hardly tells anyone his shitty life story and if he were to tell anyone, you're something to him.Jimin moves into a new town, meaning a new school: he notices how different Jungkook is - he wants to befriend him.OR:Paradise for this group was far from everyone elses ideal life. In fact, it was far off the radar.





	Imaginary Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic language

The wind blew harshly on the bridge. It made the boy sitting on the edge have a fear of falling the long drop, but it made him feel oddly _euphoric_. He looks out at the bright blue waters, hands buried in his coats pockets. The sun was setting, so it was getting dark. The bridges lights had saved him time to enjoy the ocean view.

  
  
"Hey, kid, you alright?" A much older man asks the boy. 

  
  
"Of course." He moves over to stand up properly without running into the man. 

  
  
"You need a ride home or anythin'?" The man questions, crossing his arms.

  
  
He thinks. "Yes, I do." He smiles.

  
  
He was so used to taking rides from strangers. He'd offer them anything as long as he made it home before dinner.  
  
  
  
"Who was that?" Asks his mother who was washing dishes over in the kitchen. 

  
  
"Stranger." He replies, throwing his bag down and wiped the his lips with the back of his hand.

  
  
His mother stopped washing the dishes. "Jeon Jeongguk, what have I told you about taking rides from strangers? The last time you did that, you - you went missing for three days!" 

  
  
Jungkook exhales. "I didn't 'go missing for three days'. I stayed at Yoongi's." He kicks off his shoes beside his bag at the front door, rushing to the stairs. 

  
  
"Hey, dinner will be done in thirty minutes. Please eat with us, as a family." Says his mother, clear pity in her voice

  
  
"Sure thing, mom," Says the boy at the top of the stairs. He turns, walking down the semi-dark hallway to head to his bedroom. Jungkook twists the doorknob, walking into the cold bedroom, slamming his door shut. 

  
  
He sits on the end of his bed, looking around the room. It was out of date with promises inked all over the walls in sharpie. _'Stay sober, Bunny! － Namjoon' _and_'love you' _written in Yoongi's hand writing. It seemed so wholesome at first glance. Just your friends leaving small messages for you, caring about you, but notes were left two summers ago. Two summers ago when Namjoon was still his close friend and Yoongi truly loved him. 

  
  
_'Come back home, everyone misses you. － WWH' _ Seokjin was so sweet and Jungkook wonders if he still is...he wonders if Seokjin is still with Namjoon. They were cute. Sickeningly cute. 

  
  
Jungkook falls over onto the bed, sighing heavily. He looks up at the starry ceiling — the plastic stars that light up when the sun decides its time to sleep — and thinks.

  
  
_"You're pretty," The female said, biting the tip of her acrylic nail. "What can I get for you, sweetheart?" _

  
  
_"Um," Jungkook shakes his head. "N - nothing, I'm just here with my friend, uh...Yoongi. He's － he's getting something." He smiles at her. _

  
  
_ "Oh, you're his new precious thing, aren't you?" She nods slowly, taking the nail out of her mouth. She jumps off the counter, returning to the other side. "Cute. He's lucky he's got you, kid. Innocent, pretty...I bet your moans are real cute." __Jungkook stood awkwardly, looking around the room, trying to avoid the girl sitting at the counter. _

  
  
_ "Ignoring me now, aren't we?" She sighs, reaching for his chin to pull his gaze towards her. "Has he done anything with you, pretty? Has he touched you?" _

  
  
_ "I － what do you mean?" _

  
  
_ "So, so, pure...so innocent, untouched. You're so cute and I'm honestly shocked no ones had their hands on you." _

  
  
_ "Luna, get your filthy hands off of him." Yoongi tells 'Luna'. She scoffs, rolling her eyes before taking a seat in the chair behind the desk. _

  
  
_ "No fair. You get the boy all to yourself!" _

  
  
_ Yoongi chose to ignore her, grabbing Jungkook's hand, and leaving the shop. _

  
  
Jungkook wasn't really like that now. He has no idea what really changed his attitude. Maybe it was opening up to Yoongi, telling him all the disgusting details, maybe it was his mind telling him to step the fuck up. Whatever it was, he's glad it happened. In certain ways, he regrets losing his innocence from Yoongi of all people, but in other ways, he's glad it wasn't lost to some perv on the streets looking for a kid to fuck up mentally. 

  
  
Instead, it was Yoongi. Better, but still worse. You see, things got pretty bad between them. Jungkook doesn't know why he stays beside Yoongi. Maybe it was because he had told his life story to this boy and was afraid that after all of that, all of struggles, his panicking, everything, would be flushed down the drain.

  
  
Since Yoongi, Jungkook hasn't really "experienced" true love. Yeah, Yoongi was sweet to him, would kill for him to be safe, but he wasn't truly in love with Jungkook. Jungkook's first everything was with him. First kiss, first date, first time, but looking back on it, he wasn't in love with Yoongi. He was a clueless boy, not knowing much. Anyone with a brain would think the same thing.

  
  
_Jungkook sniffles － no, he sobs into Yoongi's chest, trying to keep up with his breathing the best he could, gripping tightly to the elders black t-shirt. He couldn't think or breathe or － shit, he couldn't do anything but sob into the only man he ever will trusts shirt._

  
  
_"You're gonna have to tell me what happened, Bunny." Yoongi whispers, rubbing the younger boys back slowly. _

  
  
_ "I - I can't, Yoongi...I don't wanna think about his face or his room or － or anything, please－" _

  
  
_ "Alright, alright, just breathe." _

  
  
Jungkook began to drift off into a slumber, but before he could fall back into the darkness, his phone rang. His eyes shot open as he forced himself up from the bed, walking to his desk to grab his phone. 

  
  
"Hel－" 

  
  
"Jungkook! Hey, man!" Taehyung. Ah, Taehyung. The troublemaker, the ultimate goofball, and the most cheerful guy you'll ever meet.

  
  
"Tae...ah, hello." 

  
  
"Yo! There's a party tonight, Yoongi's place. Has he told you?" 

  
  
Now Jungkook was interested. 

  
  
"What? No, he hasn't even called yet." Jungkook ruffles his hair, looking around his room with the phone still up to his ear. "What's going on?" 

  
  
Taehyung leaned back in his chair. "Yoongi told me not to tell you, but he wanted to surprise you with a 'welcome back' party or whatever." 

  
  
Jungkook smiles, opening one of the containers on the desk. "Well, tell me more." He pulls out the chair from the desk, taking his seat. Jungkook places the phone on the desk, turning it on speaker. Taehyung told him everything he missed out on as Jungkook did a little bit of makeup out of pure boredom, but mostly in case Yoongi cared to stop by. 

  
  
"Oh! There's also this new guy in school," He takes a spoon full of ramen, swallowing it quickly. "Park Jimin. Super sweet guy. Looks like someone you'd hang out with." 

  
  
Jungkook pauses his makeup, making a face of disbelief. "Please, I only get along with druggies." He chuckles before patting more glitter on his eyes as if he needed more.

  
  
"Not true at all," Taehyung shakes his head, setting the spoon down. "Jin isn't a druggie." 

"Mm...only know him from hyung," He sighs, fluffing his hair up. "God, I look hideous." Jungkook groans.   
  


"You're never hideous! If Yoongi hadn't got his hands on you, I know I would've."

  
  
Jungkook smiles at the comment. 

  
  
The two talk for hours - until one in the morning. Jungkook decides its best if he washes all the makeup off and sleeps. Taehyung agrees with him. So he says his goodnight's, ends the call, and walks to the bathroom to wipe his makeup off of his face. He stares at his reflection for a few minutes, but just frowns, shutting the bathroom light off, and heading to bed. 

  
  
"Kookie, Kookie! Wake up!" The toddler jumps up and down on Jungkook's bed, waking him up as much as he could. Jungkook just groaned, pulling the covers up to his face. 

  
  
"Leo, get off your brothers bed!" His mother grabs the toddler. "I want you out of bed before eight." 

  
  
His mother leaves the room, leaving Jungkook annoyed and more tired than ever. He throws the covers off of his body, rising from bed like a mummy from a stone. Jungkook steps out of bed, stretching his arms. He notices his father walk past his room, so it wasn't even seven thirty yet. Jungkook grabs his phone, canceling the alarm set for 7:30AM. 

  
  
Jungkook walks down the stairs slowly, yawning once he got to the bottom. 

  
  
"You weren't at dinner last night," His father says, reading the news paper. Ah, cliche mornings. "Were you with that Yoongi boy?" 

  
  
"No, dad, I wasn't with Yoongi," Jungkook opens the fridge, grabbing his water bottle. "Shockingly enough." 

  
  
"Drugs? Alcohol? Which one?" 

  
  
"Honey, enough...he was home, he just didn't want to attend dinner is all." She mumbles. 

  
  
Jungkook raises his eyebrows with a smirk at his father, grabbing the basket above the counter. He searches for medicine, something to get rid of his god awful headache, but there was nothing. 

  
  
"Yes, I'm sure he just didn't want to 'attend dinner'. This little shit was probably fucking around with that other boy...disappointing. Whore, druggie, now what, a fag, too?" 

  
  
The kitchen was silent aside from the sizzle from the stove. 

  
  
Jungkook opened his bottle, taking a sip before sitting it down. "Yeah, I guess." He shrugs. 

  
  
"Jeongguk, please take your brother upstairs and help him get dressed..." She sniffles. 

  
  
"Got it," He grabs Leo's small hand. "Let's go, bud." 

  
  
"No! I'ma stay here with papa." He huffs at Jungkook. 

  
  
"Alright, have fun with that." Jungkook says with a tint of anger in his voice and lets go of the toddlers hand, rushing back upstairs to get dressed for school. He decides on crop top sweater and some ripped black jeans, nothing too big for a bullshit day of school. 

  
  
After that, he leaves the house without a word. Just his bag. His mother had said goodbye, but he ignored it. It wasn't her fault. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am ,, unbelievably nervous to post this oh my god.   
this fandom has to be one of the many im in that judge HEAVILY. so im v (haha) sorry if its terrible or you don't like the plot or whatever －it's been a while since i wrote something for people who are supposed to be in character. i've only wrote some original stories n' such. bts has really opened my mind to writing in character people it's crazy. anyway!! i hope you enjoy this fic! i have soo much more to come and i really hope everyone sticks around for the beautiful development of jikook! yoonkook is only temporary, don't worry <3
> 
> love,   
mini

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is officially my first ever fic in this fandom! Yay! It's a bit dark, apologies for that, but I hope it isn't too awfully made. I haven't made a fic or even a proper story in three-ish years I think. 
> 
> This is a wee bit inspired by 'Skins (UK)' with the whole dark theme and also in a way inspired by 'Euphoria'. They are both amazing shows with amazing actors and plot, so I do suggest you watch the shows whenever you're bored, but obviously, if this is inspired by those shows, trigger warnings for a whole lot. 
> 
> PS: I don't know many KPop idols/groups outside of BTS, BLACKPINK, HyunA, HOLLAND, and VAV, so 'Luna' isn't an idol or anything if anyone thinks that :)


End file.
